Maybe
by thisdancingjuice
Summary: The air was stuffy and smelt of sweat, the floor vibrated underneath her feet and the heat in the room was unmistakable, caused her breath to quicken slightly. TROYELLA ONESHOT


Hey guys )

After vacationing in France, watching HSM2 aprox. 50 times already, a long writer's block and too much schoolwork I'm back with a new oneshot )

Over here in Germany it's really late in the night right now (11 pm... and I'm still writing this oneshot...how sick is that?:P ) and I'm dead tired... . 

But I can't help but write this :) It's another Troyella oneshot... watch out for some other to come soon... I'll also write a Zanessa onshot these days, as I'm sick and tired of those breakup rumors... I mean: HELLO? Just because V isn't following him everywhere like a lost puppy, doesn't mean they broke up?! V has a career of her own, is in the midst of recording her second album , not to mention the recent scandal... If I were her, I wouldn't be in the mood to travel around the world and stress myself even more either! Haters, leave Zanessa alone... fellow fans: Don't doubt them... support them )...

Sry...just needed to get that off my chest°

So much for the rambling part :P

**Disclaimer:** Nope... nada...niente...nichts... everything except for the plot belongs to Disney!

**Warning:** slight OOCness, given the fact, that it's pre-HSM2 and Sharpay and Gab are actually friends :P

Other than that: Beware, I'm German so English is and always will be a foreign language and not my first :P

And : I recommend you listen to "Don't stop the music" by Rihanna, while reading this story... It just...fits :P

MAYBE

She entered Danforth's home with a dazzling smile on her face and immediately, she felt hot and dizzy.

The air was stuffy and smelt of sweat, the floor vibrated underneath her feet and the heat in the room was unmistakable and caused her breath to quicken slightly.

Gabriella Montez still smiled all the way. Although at her former schools she was known as a shy wallflower she loved parties, but not for usual reasons.

She was never really into dancing although many guys asked her to.

She thought of herself more as some strange kind of audience, as she loved watching other people move to the music...Slow or fast, shy or outgoing, grinding or waltzing: Gabriella Montez admired those people.

Being able to completely lose yourself in the dance, in the music. Forgetting what's happening around you, relishing the feeling of total independence, sweet oblivion in another universe, that's the magic, Gabriella adored about dancing.

And this exact feeling she couldn't name or put her finger on wasn't foreign to Gabriella either. She experienced it herself, while singing with Troy.

A slight, almost invisible blush covered her cheeks, when she thought of his name.

Queer, you might think, blushing because of some name, but that's the point: To Gabriella, 'Troy' wasn't just some random name, to Gabriella, Troy meant the world.

Oh, what she'd give to be able to hold him, snuggle up to him during cold nights, kiss him whenever she wanted to and run her fingers through his ever so sexy dirty blond hair.

Oh, what she'd give to not be that damned best friend, who is in no way authorized to do all these things to him.

She'd only be able to hold him in order to comfort him, if some future girlfriend broke his heart. She's only able to snuggle up to him due to her fright, while watching a horror movie, and not due to the love she felt for him.

The only part of his soft skin she'd ever be able to kiss is his cheek, in a friendly manner, thank you very much, and she only dared to touch his hair, when he's asleep during one of their weekly sleepovers.

Gabriella's thoughts were however interrupted, when someone tapped her from behind.

Gabriella jumped a bit and turned around with a frightened expression to lay eyes upon a chuckling Chad. She relaxed and then glared at him. "Don't scare me like this ever again, bro!", she nudged him slightly to show, that she was only joking and wasn't really angry with him.

He smiled a genuine smile at her and enveloped her in a warm brotherly hug. "Hey Gab! I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that, but you were totally out of it... staring at the same spot for what? 5 minutes? Well whatever... Why don't you come and sit with Troy, Tay and me? They're already waiting for you!" He took his hand into hers and tugged her along, passing grinding couples, other Wildcats chatting the night away and some other random people she didn't know, but everyone smiled at Gabriella.

Ever since the infamous Triple Win, Gabriella gained some kind of fame she couldn't quite grasp. From one minute to another she turned popular. Gone was shy and freaky math girl Gabriella, replaced by a more outgoing person, that never failed to keep her kind, nice and gentle manners.

There was no one at East High that didn't like Gabriella. Even Sharpay gave in and turned from the Ice Queen to a good friend for Gabriella.

Suddenly, Gabriella saw people waving at her. She smiled when she recognized Taylor and Troy that really seemed to anticipate her arrival.

Gabriella let go of Chad's hand at once and ran over to Taylor and immediately enveloped her in a hug. "Hey Tay!" Taylor smiled at her and squeezed her one last time before letting go. "Hey Gabi!"

Then she caught sight of Troy who smiled leisurely at her. She smiled back and pulled him into a tight hug. She buried her face into his sweater. She loved his cologne, how did he always manage to smell so nice? Troy dropped a kiss onto her hair and pulled away to smile at her once again. He slightly nudged her nose and made her giggle. "Hey Brie, everything alright?" He queried her.

She nodded mutely and turned to say something to Chad and Taylor, but noticed, that the couple had already left. She frowned slightly and turned back to a smiling Troy, who answered her nute question. "Probably off to dance". She nodded before sitting down on on the sofa, next to Troy, who put his arm around her shoulders.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them and Gabriella desperately searched for a topic to talk about.

"So..."

"well..."

They simultaneously started and immediately blushed. Gabriella motioned for him to go first.

Troy fidgeted nervously but stood up, which caused Gabriella to raise an eyebrow in question. He stood directly in front of her and put out his hand for her to take. He shyly looked into her eyes and husked just loud enough for Gabriella to hear: "Dance with me?"

It came out more as a demand than a question but either way it made Gabriella gasp and her eyes widen. Should she dance with him? Give up her spot as the audience? Lose herself in the music with him once more and probably fall in love with him even deeper? She most likely shouldn't but either way, she took his hand and let him drag her onto the improvised dancefloor.

They started off coyly, him with his hands resting on her waist and her with her hands on his shoulders. It was an awkward situation. Both inexperienced, imperfect and so scared to make mistakes. The space between their bodies showed this fright.

As they got into the music, Troy got braver. He pulled her closer and turned her around, completely pulling her against his pulsating body.

Gabriella's eyes widened for a moment before closing. She had to escape reality once in a while and this was her opportunity. It was now or never.

As he put his arms completely around her waist, she ran her hands down his strong thighs making him groan in response. Not a bad reaction.

She softly began to grind on him. Feeling his body heat, feeling him tremble and most importantly feeling him resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Two can play that game, Brie", husked a breathless Troy, as other couples around them pushed them even closer together and he noticed, that no one was paying attention to them.

So he slowly ran his hands up and down her sides and finally rested them on her hips so that he had control over her soft grinding. Gabriella smiled. The night was taking a pleasant turn.

Their grinding got a lot more intense, when Troy started pushing his groin against her behind forcefully. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and close again as she had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping.

Grasping his chance, Troy started to leave feather light kisses on the skin of her neck. Slowly and tantalizingly running the tip of his tongue along her pulse to her jaw line, where he kissed along.

This time, Gabriella couldn't stop the moan from escaping her raspy throat. She could literally see control slipping from her grasp. She stopped caressing his thighs and turned around till she was face to face with a breathless and speechless Troy.

Their noses barely grazed, but from this position, Gabriella had the perfect view on Troy's baby blue eyes, which by now, had turned a lot darker.

"Troy", she breathed.

"Hmmm..." was his answer as he kept nuzzling Gabriella's neck. She once again moaned, before cupping his face in her hands. She looked steadily into his eyes. Not a single blink, no hesitation this time, she kept telling herself.

She softly caressed his cheeks, and before either one of them knew it their lips were touching.

Not hesitating, not being scared, just desire, passion and love.

They simultaneously moaned from the pent up passion being released. Being able to kiss the person you love the most, felt like a giant redemption to them and they enjoyed every minute of it.

Daringly, Troy brushed his tongue against her trembling lips and willingly, she let him in.

He pulled her as close as humanly possible to show her, how serious he was about this, to show her how much he needed and wanted this and most importantly to show her, how much he loved her.

But he was going to tell her that later anyways... But this was something to relish, remember and re-enact.

But once, air became a vital matter, Gabriella pulled back, to rest her forehead against his.

A few moments of silence between the to not-so-best friends passed. Moments which were embossed by feathery caresses, sly smiles, small kisses here and there and the opportunity to think.

To ponder on what to do next because now that this step was taken, it was clear to both of them that the point of no return was long left behind.

Finally, Troy nudged the brunette in his arms on the nose, just like he did before their dance.

"Hey Brie...You know, I love you, right?"

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat and a beautiful smile grazed her lips.

Suddenly her smile turned into a smirk, when she answered: "Maybe." Troy rolled his eyes, but grinned nevertheless.

"You know I love you , too, right?"

Troy smiled sincerely, pulled her closer and rested his head a on top of hers, as they started swaying to a slow song.

"Maybe."

THE END

A/N: OK... So actually I liked that one... it was a bit more touchy feely than my other oneshots, but I liked it ) I hope you did too...

I appreciate reviews! If you loved it, hated it, have an inner conflict over this oneshot (lol...whatever) review :)

By the way: Thank you to everyone, who reviews my stories, or puts them on alert or on their fave lists... I am so thankful to you guys! This means a lot to me!


End file.
